School Days
by mana50
Summary: this is my first fanfic, summary inside, R&R, may change depending on the flow of the story, and please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

**_a story where worlds collide together into one, a world full of adventure, humor, love and danger._**

yeah, I suck at summaries.

School Days kiddies

the start of the new year

GUARDIANS Academy

It all started on a snowy day. The school called GUARDIANS Academy, was famous for their learning education and its natural environment. Students from different worlds know about this exclusive school, and study here for their kids to grow up more. But unfortunately, the school was not able to attain a high rating since the school was just recently opened. The principal on the other hand, didn't give up for he believed that the school will be known soon.

Anna, a little girl who just recently enrolled at the school, wandered around the gigantic academy.  
The school was covered by a blanket of snow, a perfect time to play in the outdoors. Everyone of her friends where playing in the snow, enjoying the nice cold weather while it was still possible before spring comes.  
Anna saw all of them playing like there's no tomorrow. One of the students threw a snowball on Anna's head,  
saying to come and have fun. Anna turend around and saw her friend Ethan, the main prankster of the whole school, at the least. Standing beside him is his best friend Hyuga, his so-called "partner in crime" in which he was forced to be HIS partner in crime. Hyuga is quite a gentleman when it comes to girls, while Ethan, he's the opposite of Hyuga, he's the one who always show no respect if it come to playing with girls.

"Ethan! you can't just hit a girl with a snowball while she's not looking!" Hyuga said, lecturing Ethan about respecting girls like usual. "That's the point Hyuga! to hit someone with a snowball while he or SHE is not looking, duh!" Ethan said, lecturing Hyuga also the point of the game as usual. Anna sighed in silence, ignoring the two "pranksters" aside. Stepping within the background, the eldest of them all steps in.

Maya, the future scientist of the school stopped the two from continuing their fight before it became a war. "would you two please stop this pointless fight" she said with a slightly persuading tone while pulling both of their ears forcefully. "ow ow ow ow OW!" the both of them said, the pull from Maya was so strong thay weren't able to break free from it. " so are the both of you gonna stop fighting" the other girl said. Her name is Karen, the sister of Maya, but they're really not related by blood, in fact they're like regular step-sisters. "the both of you better follow what Karen and Maya said or the both of you will really be in so much trouble" the other girl said that looks somewhat like Karen. Her name is Mirei, the twin sister of Karen. Both boys nodding bigger than the usual nods they do, just to show that they agree. Since Maya was so nice, she let the two of with a warning. While they're all talking of the usual stuff, Anna gazed up to the sky, wondering if she will be able to have a best friend that she never had before. "Anna! get over here!" Maya shouted in a cheerful form. "ah! coming!" Anna said, running towards her friends in a cheerful manner also.

"so, are you having fun here?" Maya said, putting her arm around Anna's shoulder, nodding on agreement, Anna started talking and laughing with her newfound friends, knowing what will happen to them in the future, was left in mystery, still needed to be solved.

And from what they didn't expect, the school will be havinga new vice-principal. Whoever that new vice-  
pricipal might be, they better expect new changes because they'll be meeting the most unusual bunch of new students they have ever met, and what's fun, is that they'll be having the funnest and wierdest year ever, and maybe somewhat of an adventure that is hard to get over.

Bermesiah

One summer day, the chasers are having they're daily training practice. The usual people who are doing they're usual stuff were the same people who has nothing to do. Within the castle-like home of their's, stood a lady in shining armour. Although she may be a bit old, but she's the kind of person not to mess with. Her name is Katherine,or as the chasers say "Knight Master", was just reading some posted advertisements.

Ripping each boring paper one-by-one, she found an interesting piece of info. When about to take a look at the paper, she heard a creak from the gate of the chaser's home. There came a Lady witch, riding on the usual broom that every witch needs. Melanie was her name, and the partner in crime of Knight Master. "Well it's about time"  
Katherine said, "I was beginning to think that you're NEVER gonna come with her" she said in a sarcastic manner.  
"Well you know what I have to do you know, ri~ght?" Melanie said, looking at the master fencer in a look that says "you know what I mean". "I already know what you mean, the prank for Seighart, correct?" she said, staring out the window looking for the immortal being doing nothing. " yup" Melanie said while dragging out a little girl that seems to be a witch-in-training. Sora is her name and being a witch was her game. She's the shyest chaser that ever joined today, and by probably the weakest, but they still dont have all the info yet. "If by any chance, dragging Sora out of her room and bringing her here so that Seighart will see her, then yes!"  
Melanie said, stating the whole sentence like from some advertiser and for some reason, there are a lot of things that the chasers and Knight Master are wondering about Melanie but doesn't seem to solve it.

"well, what are you waiting for, christmas! Go already!" Knight Master shouted, pointing outside the window where in Mr. Lazy bones was sleeping. "Thank you, come along Sora" the 'young' looking witch said. Dragging herself and Sora out of the Grand Chase's domian, flew straight to the rundowned training ground.

Knight Master was left alone in the empty home, leaving her reading a piece of thin paper. And from what she saw, it was an application for vice-principal. "this seems interesting, I think I should go check on this 'GUARDIANS' academy" she told to herself. Grabbing her rapier, she left their quite peaceful home and rode on the Paradom, the same Paradom that used to kill them in Forgotten City, but is now used as a inter-dimensional train. "alright Paradom, let's go to this so called 'GUARDIANS Academy'" she stated, Paradom agreeing on the idea, but the fact that it doesn't know where its heading, it'll be a hard and long trip for Katherine and the Paradom.

GUARDIANS Academy

Soon after a few road trips, she finally realized that the flyer she got has the commands to where the school is located. She stared at the flyer, looking very annoyed by the fact that the flyer got the commands, they headed on to their right direction. Once they've reached the school, Paradom stopped on a nearby station, the Paradom relieved from the very long trip, turned off its engine and rested in which is kind of a shock that the Paradom has an engine from the beginning. As the future vice-principal steps out of the Paradom, she looked at the snow-blanket school, behind that downpour of snow was a much like a grassfield that stretchs from the front of the school, to both sides, up to the very back in which was stopped by a lovely shore that was frozen by the cold wind. The perimeter of the school was almost covered by trees and flowers, the ideal learning institution that a school requires.

Knight Master standing in astonishment, walked through the falling snow to the school, the school was a few miles away, made her feel like it was an eternity for her to walk. 10 minutes of walking was the first step, upon arriving to the school, she has to get past a bunch of kids playing in the snow. Knight Master stressed by the thought that they might start annoying her, walked quickly to the inside of the school, leaving the kiddies have their fun. One of the students,Anna, noticed the rushing Knight Master to the school.  
"uh, Maya. . .", poking her rather cold face, asking who is that person walking. Maya turned her head, saw Knight Master enter the school. Thinking up a possible answer, she snapped her fingers, meaning that she just had an idea.

"I know, she must be the new vice-principal!" Maya shouted, everyone stunned by the sudden answer of their 'idol', with the exemption of Karen and Mirei. Karen face-palmed from the idea of her older sister, while Mirei just smiled and didn't say a word. Anna was still unsure if her answer was either right or wrong, but the fact that no one still knows who or what in the world is that person is, they left that quetion in the 'maybe' category.

Knight Master wandered the school, looking for the principal's office, got lost from the second building of the school. Knowing that the school has three buildings, she has wandered off to the next area of the school, in which has wandered of too far from the office. After a few minutes of seachring for the office, Katherine was already getting annoyed, still feeling lost, still on the verge of being the new vice was still in her thought. Finally reaching the holiest place of all, the principal office, not sure why called the holiest place of all, she entered the office. Reaching the knob, she slowly turned the knob, sweating and shaking, unsure of what the principal of the school might be, she waited for the response of the principal.

"come in!" the principal said, happily told the nervous lady knight to enter the room, slowly opening the door, she entered the room. As she entered the room, she jaw-dropped by the fact that the principal is a ROBOT. From what she's thinking, the principal does look very old , but in the very truth of technology, robots aren't supposed to look old. The principal staring at her shocked face looked at her like she was some kind of clueless girl who doesnt know what a real CAST looks like.

"um. . . anyways, my names Headmaster Lucaim Nav, but you can call me Headmaster." the CAST said, greeting the lady knight formally like a person would do when greeting someone. Knight Master still in shock,snapped out after the CAST waving his hand up and down on front of her face, still in deep thinking, she finally talked after the deep thinking ended.

"r-right! where are my manners. . ." she face-palmed as she forgot to greet herself after entering the office. "My name's Katherine, but I'm usually called as Knight Master" she said, finally bringing her confident face on.

"ah! so you're the one who wants to be the new vice-principal huh?" he said, "well I'm glad someone finally responded to the flyers I sent all around the dimensions". Pausing for a brief moment, Knight Master tried to think back the question she had when she was a kid, who are the people behind the dimensional reefs? Returning back to the reality that she was in, she raised her hand and pointed at the very calm principal.

"so! your the one responsible for the dimensional reefs!" she shouted, her eyes burning with curiosity, facing the confused principal who was more confused than ever before. Showing a little sweatdrop, Knight Master was already starting to get confused, she thought that her voice might have shocked the poor old principal.

"hohoho, ah Ms. Katherine, as you can see. I am not the one who opened the dimensional reefs" Headmaster Nav said with an assessing voice, going straight to the point, no distractions whatsoever.

"if your not the one who did those, then who did?" Knight Master asked, trying to find the answer to the mysterious dimensional reefs, the principal opened his mouth and said, "it came from the original world". Standing in shock, she wasn't able to believe that of all the things to consider, why make up a world that doesn't exist.

"you might be wondering why that kind of a place, correct?" Headmaster Nav said, trying to return the usual confident face of their new vp, he thought up a way to bring that face back, by explaining the origin and reason of the existence of the original world. Whispering the idea of exlaining her everything, she nodded in agreement, showing him that she was interested.

"ok, let me tell you the story of the origin and reason of the existence of the original world. Once the universe wasn't much like the universe today, it was still dark and empty, nothing else existed until one day. The heavens started to appear between the darkness of space, and created a planet of peace and harmony, where hatred and grudges never existed, the planet of the Gods. They are the ones who created the dimensional reefs, they are the ones who created all the worlds and they are also the ones who created the heavens, but the negative energy emitting between worlds created the underworld. The balance between both heaven and hell were already out of hand and waged a war between it. In the middle of the fight, there came an angel and a devil, they fell in love with each other and gave birth to a child with immense dark powers. They took off and fled to the 4th dimension, your dimension, to protect their child and their homeland. But they were both followed by a fallen angel and killed both of her parents, but they were killed after they left her with someone else they trust. After their death, the war ended, and peace was finally back, but some rumors said that it wont last long. And besides we're still not sure yet, and the reason for its existence is that it brings balance for the dimensions. And that's the story of the original world."

"oh. . .well, I think I understand now." she said, bringing out the application slip, just to finally end the very long conversation with the principal. Putting in her signature and Headmaster Nav putting in his signature also, shaking hands and waving a goodbye hand to each other, and left the scene.

Running back to Paradom, Knight Master bumped into a small child, it was Anna, she didnt notice the small girl walking pass her. Patting her on the head and continued to walk through the snow until finally reaching Paradom. Waking the Paradom from its long sleep, they left the hi-tech school and back to her so-called home sweet home. Stepping out of the Paradom, someone was already huggng behind her, she turned her head and saw Melanie clinging to Katherine as tightly as she can, while crying.

"alright, what happened?"she asked,letting out a sigh that seems to show how annoyed Knight Master is. Ignoring this situation, Melanie explained that the kids are just plain mean to her. But since we are talking about Melanie, she wouldv'e unleashed her fury against them by some huge tidal wave or a gigantic lava flow, but this is just plain weird.

Since she hates hearing this, she jumped to the conversation with something more better, "pack your bags Melanie, because all of us are going to the GUARDIANS academy" "WHAT!"

end of chapter 1

yeah, this is some ametuer type of story that I've been doing long, but at least I tried. Please be gentle to me.


	2. Chapter 2

this is the second chapter of the story, please enjoy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ GUARDIAN academy's new recruits

"b-b-b-b-but h-h-how did y-y-y-y-y-y-you get the j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-job..." Melanie said, jittering like she was swimming a sea of cold water in the most snowiest winter time ever. Katherine wondering what might happen to her next, she explained the reason as calmly as possible before anything starts to go out of balance.

"ok, let me explain..." Katherine said, taking in a deep breath, she started explaining the reson bit by bit.

"when I got to the school, I almost got myself lost because of how big the size of the school is, it kind of took me almost an hour and a half just to find where the office is, but good thing I found it. After entering the office, I noticed that the principal is a real life robot! But most of them call themselves CASTs. We didn't do much, but he did explain to me how those dimensional reefs keep appearing out of nowhere. Then there's the signing of paper and then blah blah blah, then done, that's it" taking in a big exhale, she looked at Melanie with a straight face sending in a message saying to get a grip already!.

"oh, I see. sooooo, should I tell them to pack their stuff" she asked, maybe clueless to what seems to be an obvious thing to do. Katherine nodding rusticly, Melanie started to panic at the sight and went off to inform their knights in training.

a while later

"WHAT?" by how their future heroes reacted, they seem to be shocked from the desicion their KM made in such short notice. Melanie explaining to them the not-so-short story of Katherine's little visit to the GUARDIANS academy and an instant job as the new VP of the school, their little knights in training wow-ed in astonishment stared very long at her making Melanie nervous. Not knowing what to tell them, she just instantly shouted "pack up already!", and they rushed back to their rooms and started packing, KM standing behind her got shocked by how she handled the situation well, making her think of Melanie even more as a wierdo. Ignoring this little mix-up, lets see what the students in the academy are doing.

GUARDIANS academy

after the small talk he and KM made, he met up with all of his little students for a quick chat about their "new" vice-principal and a bunch of new students coming along. Gathering them all up inside a cozy room, where the place was being kept at a room temperature of 12*c. The little guardians finally resting from playing outside in the snow, they finally rested themselves for about a few minutes, only to be disturbed by their somewhat energetic principal.

"alright everyone, you may have heard the news about you're new vice principal and the students she'll be bringing with her today, so I would like everyone of you to behave just for today, alright?" headmaster Nav said, making all the youngsters stare blankly at him, and headmaster staring at them blankly also, just waiting for them to respond.

boring themselves out with the staring-like-nothing-happened thing was becoming old, but good thing that Anna was able to find the guts to answer the question as she raised her hand out high enough for headmaster nav to see.

"yes Anna?" the principal said, pointing at the little girl on a maid style headband to answer his long awaited question.

"um. . . we understand but, will they be staying long?" Anna asked, a question that seemed to popped out of her head, a 'curiosity question'. Headmaster Nav pausing a little bit from the question, thinking up an answer to telllil' Anna and the other lil' boys and girls he doesn't want to upset. Then headmaster Nav finally thought of something to tell them.

"well, they will be staying here for long, maybe 3 to 4 years" Nav said in his usual tone. The kiddies nodding normally so that they'll be able to skip the talk and play outside, the principal finally letting them go and a wave of students rushed out the door and onto the snowy field. Headmaster Nav laughing at the sight of his students playing freely without worries at all, now that's how you spend time on the snow.

while the old CAST is busy watching all his young students playing, a knock on the door was made. The person entering the scene seems to be someone of an animal human hybrid(not to insult), those people are called beast, they say they were originally slaves of the humans, but now they are like friends to them. The beast entered the room who seems to show a face that says "good news" and such. Headmaster nav turned his head seeing the beast with such a cheerful face holding something which seems to be a permit.

"ah, great timing Leo" headmaster said cheerfully to the beast, you already know his name, his name is Leo, one of the teachers of GUARDIANS academy. giving the headmaster the paper showing the entrance pass, it seems to bear the signature of their newly beloved vice principal Ms. Katherine. While scanning the form, he noticed a bunch more of those signatures, and that officially means she really did brought in new students.

Meanwhile

Katherine, or as they say Knight Master, walked towards the school with the young knights, their immortal friend, and her witch-y friend to the school. Passing the surrounding forest of the school, they made their way to the snowfield-like school, oh what a wonderful sight to see.

Her little knights, jaw-dropped by the sight, was left in astonishment while their beloved KM giggled inside her head. And then all of a sudden, amy started to cry, and for some reason, she wasn't carrying millie.

While they were distracted by amy's dilemma, Headmaster nav was already behind them, waiting for a small hello or even some ATTENTION since he is the one who accepted Katherine to their humble school.

"AHEM!" headmaster coughed fakely but got their attention, while carrying a small yet very cute baby with green hair and light green eyes and . . . wait, ain't she familiar.

They turned their heads and guilt rushed through their veins when they saw Nav standing behind them, oh what a pity that they saw him standing behind the background, his face red and holding baby MILLIE, that he somehow found crawling on the snow by amy's total ignorance. But since nave is a forgiving person, more technically a CAST, he gave the noobs a big hello and showed them to their second home.

Showing them to the gym, which in fact that the gym is huge, he let them had a short intro of tthemselves, mainly of their name, age, and likes and dislikes.

KM was happy that all the students are having fun, and headmaster nav insisting her to do a small announcement for them all, and since all their teachers are out, well except for Melanie and Seighart, they have to do the intro for her tommorow. So for now, she told(almost sounds like an order) to the children to o back to their rooms and get rested up for tommorow, and good thing that the students of GA are so nice to show them the way to their respective dorms. While the teachers, they have their own rooms inside the faculty room, and also the VP and P have themselves their very own luxurious rooms.

They may have started the day short, but, tommorow is their real start of their day, and the start of the crazy year together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ the third chapter will be titled something that seems off, so uh. . .please forgive me for the not-so-good story that I'm making. 


	3. Chapter 3

the third chapter to my story, same sorries, and same thing as before, ametuer writing. please be gentle and enjoy the third chapter. sorry if it took a long time for me to update. after this chapter, they will be facing a problem already.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First day is doomsday

The next day came, the school was still covered by the snow, Ms Katherine watched the falling snow inside the comfort of her room-temperature room. Amazed by the beauty of the snowflakes, she thought that staying in the school wasn't a bad idea after all. As the sun rises from the east, the snow shines like a jewel piece stuck to a necklace. Ah, it was something that they rarely see in Bermesiah; snow, bright sunshine, and a peaceful day.

The bell rang when the clock hit 6:00 am, it was time for them to wake up, but it almost has no effect to them at all. The clock then stops at 6:01 am, students still sleeping soundly inside their rooms, but the bell rang again after 30 seconds of rest. Elesis started turning from left to right, disturbed by the irritating bell noise, she glared at her cute Pannon-shaped clock with her drowsy eyes.

"ugh, stupid bell...stupid clock, they just won't give us a break" she said with her fire-printed pillow over her head, trying to NOT hear the sound of the bell. Since the bell ringing kept ringing, they had no choice but to stand up, change clothes, eat breakfast, and go to the classroom.

~Meanwhile~

The teachers were starting to set up their visual aids, mainly of the projector-connected-to-the-laptop type of visuals. Melanie, Leo, Seighart(who in the other hand isn't here because of the orders given to him by knight master to NOT show his face yet until such time they reached a certain year), and Illya, their primary teachers of the school. Headmaster Nav came to the faculty room of the teachers and wished them a good luck, knowing Melanie and Seighart(that again is not here) wondered why the good luck sign, ignoring the thought, Melanie was first to teach the young children. It was either lucky or unlucky for her to be first in line for the teaching center, either ways, she left the faculty room and went to the kindergarteners' classroom.

She entered the room with a somewhat happy smile, in which she is hiding the fact that she HATES going first in line. As she entered the room, the classroom was already a total wreck.

"Seems the students already grew impatient" Melanie thought, she was lucky that the students stopped with their childish doings and went back to their seats. Once they were in their seats, Melanie found the confidence to speak in front of her student.

"Hello everyone, my name is Melanie, and I will be your teacher for today" she said with a small smile on her face. Once again, silence filled the small room, blank staring at a wall, a brave (or maybe a foolish) student, Ethan, raised a hand and asked a 'harmless' question.

"Um...Ms. Melanie...can I ask a question" Ethan asked, already waiting for the "yes Ethan" call. All of the chasers' faces seemed to look like they've seen a ghost or something even scarier than that. And finally, Ms. Melanie calling Ethan's name, he stood up from his chair, and at the same time, the chasers hid under the table, wondering why is it that they would hide under their respective tables, they left them doing what they wanted to do.

"I dont know why all of them would hide under their tables...Ethan, what is your question" Melanie asked, waiting for an answer, Ethan opened his mouth and asked his question.

"Ms Melanie, are you age 30 or something?"Ethan asked, silence filled the room once more, and this time, an evil aura filled the classroom, they all looked at Ms Melanie with terrified faces. Now they realize why the chasers hid under their tables, because Ms Melanie HATES being mentioned that her age is over 30+.

~Meanwhile~

Knight Master sensed an evil presence in the school, like Ms Melanie rampaging the classroom and students running away from it. She ignored it for a little while until she heard a loud explosion somewhere from the office towards the hallway where the students are having their classes, and at the same time, students started running away from it and Ms Melanie chasing after them with her wand fired up. Seems as though Knight Master was right on one part, but didn't expect her to be chasing them all, because usually she just stands there angry and upset, but now she just chases them around while trying to fire them up, it was new, but it was going WAAAAY overboard.

Face palming in the face of many screaming children, she grabbed Melanie and poured water all over her head, good thing that the water instantly evaporated after it touches her body.

"…thank you Knight Master" she said. After the whole commotion, Katherine apologized to the principal and paid all of the damages made by Melanie. Announcing to the students that they will have an early dismissal due to the damages made by their first teacher, the students rejoiced and went outside to play their favorite game, SNOWBALL FIGHT!

Eventually they became tired and went back to their rooms, tired and sleepy. Night came, and all of them were fast asleep. Knight Master and Melanie had a talk before sleeping, since that so-called 'small' accident made a lot of damages they both agreed that to never, as in NEVER, let Melanie hear another word about her age. Katherine hoping that the next teacher would be serene enough to not rampage over his or her age, it will be a life-saver for her already, thus ending her quite stressful day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My gosh, I've been stressing out for quite some time now, but at least I've finally finished this chapter, now onto the next chapter, besides, it's summer vacation. Good luck for me!


End file.
